Harry Potter and the Capture
by rowena1
Summary: This story takes place in Harrys 5th year.(Previously titled Harry Potter- Fifth Year Story)
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter glanced up at the clock in the Dursleys living room, and smiled to himself. In one hour, Harry would be at last leaving to Kings Cross Station. This had definitely been one of his worst summers yet; mainly because of the fact he hadn't been able to spend half of it with the Weasleys, as he had now gotten quite used to. There had been nothing to distract him from his thoughts and memories from the year before. The tri-wizard tournament, Cedric Diggorys murder, lord Voldemort returning, Mad –Eye moody changing into Barty crouch Jr. … and the coming year, for which he had no idea what to expect. And then there was his cousin Dudley, who had been having regular tantrums when not being allowed to eat all he liked, which was now often. Harry really couldn't see much difference in Dudley's weight, but kept he lips zipped, as he needed a ride to Kings Cross station.

An hour later harry heard his uncle yell " Boy, get down to the car, now!" from downstairs. He grabbed his luggage, picked up Hedwigs cage, and ran down the stairs, eager to get back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry and his uncle were silent during the trip to Kings Cross station, both occupied in their own thoughts. Harry wondered what changes there would be at Hogwarts now Voldemort had made his return, who the new DADA teacher was, and hoped this year wouldn't be like the last. 

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and Harry hopped out, and then glanced around. Neither Ron nor Hermione were anywhere in sight. He walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, and went to the carriage that they normally sat in to wait for them. Outside the window, the other students were saying good-bye to their parents. A few kids and adults were crying, dreading what the dark lords next plans would be.

After a few minutes, harry looked up as the door to the carriage open to reveal, to Harry's dismay, Draco Malfoy. He had his two henchmen, Crabbe and goyle, one on each side of him. To harry surprise, Malfoy walked through with out saying anything, but looked at harry and gave him his trademark smirk as he left. What's up with him? Harry thought curiously. 

A couple of minutes later, the door opened once more. In came Ron and Ginny both looking shocked, and Ginny close to tears.

Harry leapt up. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Didn't you hear?" asked Ron his voice shaking slightly "Hermione's missing!"

Thousands of miles away, Lord Voldemort, along with his servant Wormtail, stood in the Riddle House in the town of Little Hangleton. Nagini, Voldemorts snake lay on the carpet. She hissed something up to her master "yes, yes" Voldemort answered evilly "She, along with the Weasley when I get him, will be perfect bait to catch Potter" He chuckled quietly. " Now Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail, I will tell you this once, and once only. Here is what I want you to do…."

_______________________

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Authors Note: I know this bit was very short and quite uneventful, but it will get better as it goes along (I hope). I will get the rest out as soon as possible. Please R/R


	2. Harry Potter and the Capture (Part2)

**Harry Potter- 5th Year Story (Part 2)**

** **

"WHAT?!?" Harry cried out. "Hermione's missing" Ron repeated, his voice a lot steadier this time. "I just got an owl earlier today" Ron added. Ron and ginny sat down, and Harry followed suit, a zillion thoughts rushing through his head. Could it be Voldemort? His scar hadn't hurt any time during the holidays, as he'd expected it to….. " What do you think, harry?" Ginny asked him. "What? Think about what?" He hadn't been paying much attention to Ginny and Ron's discussion. "Do you think it could be you-know-who?" Ginny asked. "Um, I'm not sure" Harry answered truthfully. " Hmm….Well lets see…. You- Know- Who has made a return …. He really has it out against Harry….. Nope, I don't think it can possibly be Him!" Ron said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

About half an hour later they arrived at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the old sorting hat. The hat sang another new song, and then the sorting started.

"Chelsea Abbott" 

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out the second it touched her head.

"Sam Burgess"

"Ravenclaw!" The old hat called out.

"Dirk Elliot"

"Ravenclaw!"

After a couple more names, Carissa Finnigan became the first Gryffindor.

The sorting seemed to go on and on until "At last" Harry breathed as the last first year ( Alan Zima ) became a Slytherin.

Over at the teachers table, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As some of you may already know, at the end of last year, Lord Voldemort indeed made a return.

We also regret to inform you that during the holidays one of our Gryffindor students, Hermione Granger, went missing. Her dissapearence, we suspect, is Voldemort related. We will do our best to find her, and to protect every one in this school." Dumbledore sat down.

During the meal, Harry and Ron didn't talk much.

That night, Harry and Ron went to bed after talking about the day, and ron beating Harry twice at Wizard chess.

"Ron…Ron!" "What?" said Ron drowsily, waking up. "What do you want, Neville" he added, seeing Neville Longbottom standing next to his bed. "Come, Ron.. I want to show you something"

Ron followed Neville, half asleep still. Neville lead him outside Hogwarts to "The Forbidden Forest!?!" Ron said suddenly feeling fully awake. "COME!" Neville said, in a voice unlike what Ron was used to. Ron felt suspicious. Something was going on.

"Good Longbottom. Very good indeed" said a voice that sent a chill up Ron's spine. Ron gasped. A tall figure in black robes stepped out of the darkness. His face was a deathly white, and his eyes were an unnatural red. Ron felt his insides chill. He knew who this person was.

"Voldemort."

Harry woke up in the morning and noticed he was the only one in the room. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were nowhere in sight.

Strange. Oh Well. Maybe every one already were having breakfast in the Great Hall. He got dresses and walked his way down there.

"Harry!" Harry turned towards the Gryffindor table and saw Dean and Seamus. No Ron. Harry walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Ron?"Harry asked them. "Nope" they answered. " I haven't seen him since last night" spoke Fred Weasley, from across the table.

Harry went back up to the fifth year boys dorm. He noticed a that a small white envelope was lying on his bed. Maybe its from Sirius, Harry thought to himself. He hadn't heard from his godfather for some time, and was beginning to get quite worried. He picked up the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment that lay inside it.

_Potter_ It read.

_Come to the astronomy tower **ALONE** at midnight tonight if you want to save your friends._

_Come Not, and Granger and Weasley will die._

_L.V_

_ _

"Oh My God" Harry whispered, feeling faint. Then all of a sudden, with no warning, a terrible pain came from his scar. It seemed, to harry, to hurt more than ever before. Harry dropped to his knees clutching his forehead.

# Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J K Rowling L

A/N:Any ideas for a good title? I'm going to change it to something more interesting. Please R/R!


	3. Harry Potter and the Capture (Part3)

Harry Potter- Fifth Year story

Harry became aware of voices around him. He opened his eyes, and the room around him zoomed in and out of focus. "He's awake" Harry heard some one say as his glasses were placed on him. As the room he was in finally became clear, Harry looked up at the faces of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Standing next to them was Sirius Black. Suddenly Harry remembered the note. "How are you feeling, Harry?" Sirius asked anxiously. " Does your scar hurt?" McGonagall added. " I'm fine… my scar doesn't hurt" Harry answered not quite truthfully. His scar did hurt, just not as much as it had earlier. " What's the time?" He asked desperately. He explained the note. " Very interesting." Dumbledore murmured, obliviously deep in thought, as he stared out the informatory window. "Well, its half past four in the morning" he said turning around. "And if Lord Voldemort came last night, I think we would of heard of it, Harry"

That afternoon Harry walked alone back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Quidditch" he said to the fat lady, them climbed through the entrance hole. The common room was empty apart from three people. Fred and George were playing exploding snap on one side of the room. They didn't look like they were paying much attention to the game, and both looked rather preoccupied. The other person in the room was Neville Longbottom. Neville was staring out the window, looking rather nervous, Harry noticed. Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him the year before, about how Neville's parents were in St. Mungos' Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and didn't even recognize their son. Harry shuddered to himself, feeling sorry for his friend. Having parents who didn't remember you would probably be even worse than having parents that were dead.

Harry realized he had to do something to try and help Ron and Hermione. He decided first to check out the astronomy tower. Voldemort might have sent a death eater there just in case he _had_ shown up at midnight. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed up there. He touched the door about to push it open when he felt a vaguely familiar tug in his stomach. Harry gasped. A portkey. "Oh _no_" He moaned as the room he he'd been taken to appeared all around him. Sitting in a chair in front of him was no other than Lord Voldemort.

_ _

_ _

_*Earlier at the Riddle House*_

_ _

_ _

When Ron woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was lying in an old house. The second thing he noticed made him gape in horror. You Know

Who (as he was referred to in Ron's house) was sitting in a chair at the front of the room, twirling his wand in his long and skeletal fingers. His face was bearing an evil smirk "I see you've woken up" he said in a high voice. " Here to join your mudblood friend in the few hours before I kill you" (Ron turned around and saw Hermione, asleep and pale, a few metres behind him)

Voldemort let out a laugh that made the hairs on the back of Ron's head stand on end. "It is to bad your friend, Potter, didn't join us at midnight. Wormtail" a small man looked up, shaking, from the other side of the room

" I suppose you** DID** turn the portkey _on_?" Pettigrew answered, his voice trembling. "I'm sure I did, master". 

Ron felt worried. What did You Know Who mean? A portkey? Wormtail had set a portkey at Hogwarts? Was Neville, Neville Longbottom who he had known for over four years, working for You Know Who? He glanced at the dark lord. He didn't dare ask any of his questions.

"If you did turn the portkey on, Wormtail, sometime some one will touch it. I wonder who….?" Voldemort pondered. " Weasley!" He said loudly. "What night do the Gryffindor fifth years have astronomy?" Ron didn't answer, unwilling to help Voldemort in any way. "Not answering?" Said Voldemort cruelly. " That wont do… CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord cried. Ron felt an almost unbearable pain go through his body…it was worse than Ron had ever imagined it would be…. He didn't think he could take for much longer…. he tried not to cry out… At last Voldemort lifted the curse. His whole body ached. " I'll ask you once mo…" Voldemort stopped talking. The door to the room was opening. In walked Serverus Snape. Ron groaned to himself. The last person he wanted to see.

Snape looked nervous. " Master…I realize that leaving your side was very stupid of me. Now I would be honored to be given the privilege of rejoining your side…" his voice trailed off.

"Do you under estimate me, Serverus? Do you under estimate my knowledge?" Voldemort said in a dangerously soft voice. "N-n-no" Snape stammered. Ron felt a bit surprised. He had never heard his most hated teacher stammer before. 

"Liar. You come as a spy for that old fool, Dumbledore. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried. Ron's eyes were blinded for a second by the flash of green light.

When the light disappeared, Ron saw Snape lying sprawled on the floor. Dead. Someone gasped behind him. Hermione was also awake now, staring at the body of their former potions master. Out of the four people in the room, the Dark Lord was the only one smiling.

Voldemort spoke "Now where was I ?" as though nothing had just happened. "Yes – Weasley!" Then he stopped speaking once again. This time it was because, it the room, there had appeared no other than Harry Potter. "Harry!" Ron gasped. Hermione heard Harry whisper "Oh no" under his breathe, as his face paled staring at Lord Voldemort. 

_*Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts*_

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood in Dumbledore's office. " So is it agreed?" The old wizard asked. Remus and Sirius nodded. "We will tell him the truth at the end of the month." Sirius said, rather reluctantly, it seemed to Remus.

_________________________________

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to the genius JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm going to change the title to 'Harry Potter and the Capture' when I get the next part out (probably in about 3 days). Thanks to Lavender and colie who gave me the idea. No Flames, but please R/R!


	4. Harry Potter and the Capture (Part4)

Harry Potter and the Capture 4

**Harry stared, face to face with the man who murdered his parents. He noted that the Lord Voldemort looked somewhat surprised at his sudden appearance. And that he was in a whole lot of trouble.**

**"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Voldemort said in a quiet voice. Harry didn't answer. He raised his wand and shouted out "Expelliarmus!". Voldemort had been ready. He cried out "Crucio!" on the same beat. To Harry's amazement, the second the spells hit in mid-air they darted out sideways. The old Riddle house creaked loudly, but luckily, the roof didn't fall in. "You didn't think you could catch me out with Priori Incantatem twice in a row, did you?" Voldemort said with a smirk that could beat Malfoy's. Harry didn't like the situation he was in.**

****

** **

***Back at Hogwarts***

** **

** **

**"Albus! I've searched the whole school – Harry's not here!" Professor McGonagall said breathlessly. Albus Dumbledore frowned. "Did you check Hagrid's hut?" he asked her. "Of course I have" McGonagall said, slightly annoyed. Dumbledore arose "Minerva, please go and inform Sirius and Remus to check any likely places that a portkey, or a death eater, would take Harry."**

**McGonagall walked out of his office, and Dumbledore walked over to his office window.**

**He was worried.**

**Serverus should have returned by now. It had been some time ago that Voldemort had called him to the Riddle House, and Albus was now quite sure that Harry, Hermione and Ron were also there.**

**He wanted to go after them.**

**But what if death eaters attacked the school whilst he was gone?**

**Professor Dumbledore was torn between loyalties to the school and loyalties to Serverus, and the Potters.**

** **

** **

** **

***Remus Lupins' House***

** **

** **

**Remus Lupin looked up from a game of wizard chess he was playing with Sirius, as a large barn owl came swooping down through the window.**

**He grabbed the letter from the owl, eager for a good distraction from the game. He was winning, and Sirius was NOT a good loser.**

**" Hey Padfoot, its from Hogwarts" he said, noticing the Hogwarts Crest it bore on the back.**

**Sirius took the envelope from Remus, and pulled the piece of parchment out of it.**

** **

To Sirius and Remus

Today Mr. Potter went missing. We have a feeling Voldemort is behind this, and we are relying on you two to check anywhere a portkey, or a death eater may have taken him.

Yours Sincerely,

M.McGonagall

**"Well, what are you staring at Moony? We have to go and find Harry!" cried out Padfoot already pulling some shoes on.**

**Remus sighed.**

**He had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.**

** **

** **

***Hogwarts***

** **

** **

**" Minerva, I'm leaving you in charge of Hogwarts" Dumbledore said to the Transfiguration teacher.**

**" Call some aurors in if anything happens whilst I am gone"**

**McGonagall nodded, not questioning this at all.**

** **

**Albus left to Hogsmeade, from where he would apperated to Little Hangleton.**

**To the Riddle house.**

** **

** **

***Meanwhile***

** **

** **

**" You sure about this, Remus? I mean, we could be wasting time if he's not there…." Sirius said doubtfully. "For the hundredth time, Padfoot, I'm sure they'll be at the old Riddle house." Moony stated.**

**" Well, okay… We'll apperate there now"**

** **

**Sirius and Remus appeared just outside the gates of the Riddle house.**

**" Do we actually, like, have a plan of how we will save them?" Sirius asked slightly nervously.**

**" Um.. No." Lupin answered.**

**" But I do."**

**Dumbledore appeared beside them.**

**" Follow me"**

** **

***Inside the Riddle House***

** **

** **

**"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, and Harry got him by and almost unbearable pain shooting through his body.**

**If help didn't come soon…**

**The door of the room burst open. In entered Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius.**

**Voldemort dropped the cruciatus curse, as his attention turned to the three wizards standing in the doorway.**

**" Hello Tom."Dumbledore spoke.**

**Voldemort's face filled with anger. " No one calls me by my old name." He hissed." Avada Kedavra!"**

**Dumbledore dodged the killing curse. "Stupefy!" He yelled in return.**

**The Dark Lord blocked it.**

**This was the start of the biggest two – mans duel Harry had seen in his whole life.**

**Curses flew all over the room, in all directions.**

**It went on for ages. Harry could see that his headmaster seemed to be growing gradually weary.**

**Sirius and Remus were edging their way towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. Remus took Hermione's hand and then Ron's. Both of Harry's friends looked shocked at the duel in front of their eyes, yet followed Remus. **

**As they reached Harry, Sirius grabbed Harry's hand.**

**Then…**

**"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried again.**

**This time the killing curse hit Albus Dumbledore, and he collapsed, dead, to the ground.**

**Harry gasped. **

**The Dark Lord heard this and turned his attention to the five people behind him.**

**" Quick, Now!" Remus yelled, his voice trembling.**

** **

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus appeared in Hogsmeade, in a dark alleyway.**

**Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, Ron couldn't seem to stop saying ' Oh My GOD' and both Sirius and Remus looked grief stricken.**

**Harry felt tears burning his eyes.**

** **

** **

***Back at Hogwarts***

** **

** **

**Minerva McGonagall heard shouts coming from the Great Hall. Startled, she walked down there to see what was going on.**

**As she walked in she saw every one pointing up to the ceiling of the great hall.**

**She gasped as she read what it said.**

** **

** **

** **

**A/N- Sorry about Dumbledore. I had to kill him off, for the sixth year story I am going to write after the rest of this.**

**Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer- anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.****J******

** **

** **

** **


	5. Harry Potter and the Capture (Part5)

Harry Potter and the Capture

Part 5

A/N-..Sorry I took a while to get this out,but I've been really busy lately. When school starts I will have even less free time, so be patient (like anyone was actually waiting for this). PLEASE Review! If it stinks, tell me! If it's good, tell me. 

By the way..who put me on Author Alert? Was it you, Lavender? You seem to review all my stories J.

Don't worry, I'll stop blabbering .. Here's the story!

Minerva McGonagall stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall, now black and stormy.

She put her wand up towards her throat, and muttered a spell.

"All students report straight to your Common Rooms. Don't Panic." McGonagall said in a magically magnified voice, never taking her eyes of the words on the ceiling.

They read:

By midnight tonight, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will have fallen into my clutches. Those who resist the dark side will die at my hands.

Tom Marvelo Riddle

(Lord Voldemort)

She gulped, and unconsciously glanced behind her.

Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick and some other teachers had gathered in the Great Hall to see what all the fuss was about.

"Tom Riddle..He's Lord Voldemort?" Flitwick squeaked.

Minerva mentally groaned. She hoped Albus and them would get back soon.. midnight was in four hours.

#Remus Lupin's POV#

Remus Lupin glanced at Sirius, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I guess we should go back to Hogwarts. Tell them what happened" He said uncertainly.

Sirius reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, and transformed into a large black dog.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them out of the alley, and they made their way to Hogwarts.

Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it deciding not to. Every one looked deep in thought.

-- A while later --

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Remus paused before pulling the door open. 

It didn't seem to open.

He tried once more, puzzled.

It still wouldn't open.

Lupin turned to the others, who were wearing confused looks.

" I think it's locked" he said needlessly.

Harry knocked, and waited.

No answer.

Frustrated, he knocked again.

#Inside Hogwarts#

" Someone is at the door Minerva" Sprout called from the Great Hall.

McGonagall swept down the stairs, and frowned.

"It could be Albus, Remus, Harry and them. I don't think Voldemort would knock. He'd be able to get past the charms after a while. No, Voldemort is more likely to burst the door of its hinges." 

She thought for a second, removed the security charms that had been put on by Flitwick an hour ago, and opened the door.

In walked Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius (still in dog form).

Minerva could tell by the looks on their faces that they had a worse story to tell then she did.

Disclaimer – Anything you recognize belong to JK 

Rowling *sobs*

A/n- I know I just wrote one, but I forgot to ask something – what romances do you guys like best? Harry/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny or something else.

I just thought I might add a bit in.shrugs.


	6. Harry Potter and the Capture (Part6)

Harry Potter and the Capture

_A/N – I'm sorry I took so long to get this up__!__ Don't blame me – blame my teacher. She gives out WAY to much homework . And I've gotten caught into writing my sixth year story, Harry Potter and the Founders Prophesy. I have to finish this one first though. Damn.._

_Oh well . I know this is part is rather short and boring. I must congratulate all who have read this far __J__.PLEASE REVIEW __! __If its good, tell me. If it sukz, TELL ME__!___

_ _

Disclaimer – Everything you recognize belongs to the genius JK Rowling and she definitely deserves all the credit.

_ _

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office thinking. She glanced up at the red and gold clock, which was hanging on her office wall.

Just about half past nine. She wondered for a second if You-Know-Who would forget about attacking the school. She almost laughed at the thought. Tom Riddle. Forget something like _this_?.

After all, he was one of the smartest students Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen, she remembered. 

And maybe _would _ever see, she thought dryly. Would Hogwarts still exist after tonight? 

She tried to shake away the thought.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sirius Black sat in silence, watching Remus Lupin scibbling out a note addressed to Cornelius Fudge on a piece of parchment. 

He struggled to bring to mind why his friend was bothering to do this. 

Yes, the Minister of Magic had been _a lot_ of help in the past, hadn't he? He thought sarcastically. No, it had always been Dumbledore who had came up with all the brilliant ideas of how to protect the school.

But now Albus was gone, and they would just have to cope the best they could. 

Sirius glanced down at his watch. Ten minutes to eleven. 

And Harry, he thought.

Now he could easily lose the godson he would die to protect.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Remus watched as the tawny brown owls flew out of site. He glanced at a clock by the door.

Five minutes to twelve. He paused to skim his eyes around the Hogwarts grounds.

Nothing out of the ordinary. No dark marks hanging in the evening air, no Death Eaters screaming out dark curses.

He looked back up at the clock. 

Three minutes to twelve.

There was no time to wait for Aurors or Ministry staff. They had to do something, or the whole school could be murdered with in quarter of an hour.

Moony ran from the Owlery.

A/N – I promise there will be a longer, more eventful part up soon IF I get at least 8 reviews. I'm not going to continue this series if I'm no good at it.

C U !! 

.. And remember the little review box at the bottom of this page ;)


End file.
